


a “normal” day out

by rathalos



Series: arcobaleno [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mild Blood, Repeated implied character death, it's fine. it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathalos/pseuds/rathalos
Summary: Following this line of logic, confident nothing will go too horribly wrong, Luce is unprepared to hear a meaty thunk only five minutes into the drive.“Luce, did you hear something?” Fon asks, tilting his head so he can peer into the side view mirror.“No,” Luce says easily, pretending not to notice the conspicuous human-sized thing they leave behind them. “Let’s keep going. Don’t wanna be late for this one.”
Relationships: Fon/Luce (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Series: arcobaleno [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118375
Kudos: 9





	a “normal” day out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cqndyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cqndyy/gifts).



> for a [fic request on tumblr](https://takeshiyamamoto.tumblr.com/post/640090371979870208/grabs-you-fonluce-pweade-uhhh-the-prompt), but i wanted to post it here...for clout....and just to get my number of KHR works up to 20

Fon knocks on the doorway to Luce’s room at five before eight.

“Ready?” he asks, poking his head in.

Luce turns her head to him, pulling her socks on as she does so. “Yeah. You’re sure you can drive us, hon? I could ask Skull.”

“I have a license,” Fon says, looking affronted. Luce frowns, doubtful. “And furthermore, I don’t think it’s wise to constantly rely on Skull for transportation.”

Luce walks over to him, patting him lightly on the shoulder. “Okay. I believe you.”

“Your support gives me unwavering strength. Can we stop by a restaurant after the job?” Fon asks, yawning and wiping at the corner of his eye. Luce raises her brows in surprise. Fon is the second most morning-y morning person she knows (Viper is the first); if he’s yawning when it’s already 8:00, he must be exhausted. “I was craving fast food.”

“That’s a little unexpected,” Luce says.

“Sometimes one must eat like garbage,” Fon says calmly, dispensing the wisdom like it’s a life lesson. And you know what, maybe so. It’s certainly one Luce lives by. “Burgers?”

“How about Thai?” Luce asks. “I want curry for breakfast.”

“Mmm. Sounds good to me,” Fon asks.

The two of them quickly make their way out of the mansion (which Luce is _never_ going to get used to; it’s so different from the Giglio Nero base), Fon stopping along the way to grab the keys to their van.

Luce pauses just before she climbs into her seat.

She probably shouldn’t allow this…

But as long as there are no casualties, she supposes it’s fine.

Fon should at least be a good enough driver to avoid ramming into pedestrians.

Hopefully.

She climbs in.

Following this line of logic, confident nothing will go _too_ horribly wrong, Luce is unprepared to hear a meaty thunk only five minutes into the drive.

“Luce, did you hear something?” Fon asks, tilting his head so he can peer into the side view mirror.

“No,” Luce says easily, pretending not to notice the conspicuous human-sized _thing_ they leave behind them. “Let’s keep going. Don’t wanna be late for this one.”

Fon nods.

The rest of the drive holds nothing of particular note, if she doesn’t count the three red lights Fon runs. Well, there won’t be any consequences for that anyway; this area is so deep inside Giglio Nero territory, there’s hardly anyone who would notice something as minor as a missed light.

They get out of the van, avoiding the spray from the fire hydrant Fon had hit; they greet the client, confirm the job; they get the job done, escaping before they’re consumed by the fire Luce had started by accident; and they get their pay, albeit with a reduction for the sloppy job.

“Cheapskate,” Luce sighs, stuffing the wad of cash into her pocket. “No matter _how_ messy that was, it wasn’t worth a twenty percent reduction.”

“At least it’s over with,” Fon consoles, wiping at a stray blood smear on the back of his hand. Hmm. That hadn’t been there when they’d finished the job; had their client bled on him? …If so, from _where?_ Luce is sure Fon had used his bare hands. “I truly didn’t expect that much resistance from him.”

“You did a great job,” Luce says, reaching out to take his hand. She squeezes it once before letting go, sidestepping the fountain of water once more and opening the passenger side of the van. “Are we still on for Thai?”

“Of course,” Fon says, walking around to his side and getting in. “What’ll it be for you?”

“Yellow curry, extra spice,” Luce recites.

“I suspected as much,” Fon says, putting the van in drive and peeling away from the curb. Luce flinches. She doesn’t think tires are supposed to sound like that. “Glass noodle soup, too?”

“Oh, yes,” Luce says, voice steady even as the van rocks and a loud _thunk_ can be heard from the backseat. “You don’t usually eat from here, do you? Should I give you a recommendation?”

“That would be much appreciated.”

*

They get home a little after noon.

Luce delicately steps out of the vehicle, closing the door as gently as possible. She doesn’t think it can take much more abuse. It’s already smoking; one wrong bump and she fears it might actually explode.

Which is why she had Fon park it a good distance from the manor.

About a minute later, she’s slamming the door behind her, announcing, “We’re home!”

Fon heads into the kitchen to put their food on the table, and Lal emerges from her room.

“Did anyone else hear a boom?” she asks.

“I might have,” Luce says. “With all the noise around here, it’s hard to tell.”

“Oh.” Lal smiles, wrapping Luce in a quick hug before letting her go. “How was your date? Anything special happen?”

“It was fine. And…” Luce ponders for a moment, tapping her chin with her finger. “…Hmm… not really.”


End file.
